In order to facilitate the review of NCI clinical trials, the NCI/CTEP requires licensing, support and maintenance for a web-based platform that includes an interactive agenda and related documents, customized review forms, voting and reporting functionalities, archiving of previous meetings, and a conference call speaker?s queue.